A Grande Profecia
by Maylu-Sah
Summary: Um ano se passou desde a luta contra o Titã Cronos. Tudo está em paz... ou não? Três meio-sangues chegam o Acampamento, sem saber que o destino os espera e que agora terão um dever com o mundo. Nesse meio todo, um atrevido deus do sol e os interesses de um deus arqueiro. OCCxApolo, PercyxAnnabeth, OCCxNico e alguns outros...


Olá a todos os fãs de PERCY JACKSON ^^

Essa é minha primeira fic deles, e ela já vem sendo postada no site Nyah!Fanfiction com minha conta, MayMay_Miau, então **_não_**, eu **não** estou plagiando nada u_ú

Quando eu comecei a escrever, não sabia que existia a continuação de PJ, livros como _O Herói Perdido, O Filho de Netuno, A Marca de Athena_ e talz, por isso, minha linha cronológica é **bem **diferente e os personagens que aparecem nesses livros não existem aqui, cara.

A personagem principal aqui é uma OCC, só para avisar ^^

Bem, ainda quer ler? Seja bem vindo!

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson não me pertence. Ele é do**_ tio Rick _**e da _Annabeth_. Agora, a **Silícia,** a _Ninna_ e o Felipe são meus sim, e ponto!

...

* * *

Capítulo 1: O Começo de Tudo

Eu estava correndo. Minhas pernas já estavam cansadas pelo esforço que eu fazia. Há quanto tempo eu tentava salvar minha vida? Uma pessoa me perseguia se é que era uma pessoa. Eu ainda tinha que achar Ninna, Andrea e Felipe, para podermos sair logo dessa cidade.

Mamãe ia ficar infeliz pela minha partida, assim como a de Ninna. Mas não dava mais para ficarmos em São Francisco, não com todas aquelas coisas estranhas que começavam a acontecer. Era a mesma coisa com Felipe. Andrea ia só por estar cansada da vida glamorosa. Ela tinha toda a sorte do mundo e ainda tinha a coragem de reclamar...

O som de passos me fez acordar. Tentei me concentrar ao máximo para acelerar, mas minhas pernas finalmente me traíram, bambeando e caindo.

Seria esse o meu fim?

A sombra que me perseguia parou. Pude enfim ver o que era. Era uma mulher. Uma mulher muito feia. Ela não tinha pernas, e sim, uma enorme cauda verde, igual a de uma cobra. Seus olhos eram iguais aos de um réptil.

- Já se cansssou, pequena meio-sssangue? – a voz rouca e sibilante da mulher soou, me fazendo tremer de medo. O que era ela? E do que ela tinha me chamado? Meio-sangue?

- O-o que v-você q-q-quer? – consegui falar, ou melhor, gaguejar.

Ela sorriu um sorriso cruel.

- Bem... Ainda esstou pensssando em se vou te matar... Ou sse vou te matar e depois te comer – seus olhos se focaram nos meus, e eu não tive duvidas de que aquela coisa falava a verdade.

Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser fechar os olhos e esperar pela minha morte. Ninna não gostaria disso. Felipe me amaldiçoaria, dizendo que era injusto eu ter ido embora e Andrea ia só suspirar e dizer que eu era sortuda por ter morrido e me poupado de viver uma vida insignificante.

Esperei, mas nada aconteceu.

Abri os olhos, hesitante, ainda esperando encontrar os olhos carmim fixados em mim, com fome.

Mas não encontrei nada disso. Na minha frente, tinha um homem, ou adolescente, impossivelmente lindo. Ele parecia brilhar e ostentava um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele olhou para baixo, me visualizando. Não pude ver seus olhos, eles estavam cobertos por um óculos de sol, o que era um pouco estranho. O pôr-do-sol já se fazia presente e o sol não brilhava tão intensamente.

- Tome mais cuidado heroína.

E sumiu. Assim, do nada.

Não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava se referindo quando me chamou de heroína.

O relógio em meu pulso começou a apitar, indicando o inicio das 18h00min. Eu estava atrasada. Mais de uma hora. Ninna me mataria. Não tinha mais forças para correr, mas mesmo assim, me pus de pé e fui caminhando até a saída de São Francisco. Se tivesse sorte (o que era muito improvável), eles ainda estariam me esperando.

Quando cheguei, arfava a procura de fôlego. Por incrível que pareça, eles ainda estavam ali, me esperando. Mas... havia outras pessoas com eles. Três garotos e uma garota.

- Silícia Phillips! – Ninna disse, quando seus olhos de águia me notaram. Sua voz soava irada e impaciente, com talvez um pouco de preocupação. Essa era minha irmãzinha. – Onde você estava mulher? Eu já criei raiz aqui, de tanto esperar!

- Ela tem razão Silícia. Onde é que a senhorita estava? – Felipe indagou se aproximando de mim. Andrea apenas bufou.

Olhei de soslaio para as pessoas desconhecidas na minha frente.

A menina tinha cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos cinza, o que era no mínimo, peculiar. Um dos garotos – o mais baixo – tinha o cabelo escuro, assim como seus olhos e eu tive um pouco de medo dele. O outro usava um boné sobre os cabelos crespos, tinha uma barbicha no queixo e devia ter um problema sério de acne. E o ultimo, tinha os cabelos escuros, com uma mecha prateada e olhos verdes.

- Bé-é-é – o garoto da acne... baliu?

- Fique quieto Grover – o menino mais baixo o repreendeu.

- Silícia Phillips, Ninna Phillips e Felipe Newton... Precisamos conversar. – a menina loira disse. Opa, opa, como ela sabe nossos nomes?

- Vai com calma aí menina! Como você sabe nossos nomes? E, quem são vocês? – Ninna reclamou, se pondo na frente da garota loira.

- Eu sou Annabeth Chase. – ela se apresentou.

- Percy Jackson – o menino de olhos verdes falou.

- Nico Di Ângelo – o menor disse.

- Grover – o menino da acne terminou.

- Ok, feitas as apresentações, podem vir conosco um minuto? – o garoto chamado Percy pareceu um pouco impaciente.

Eu e Felipe nos entreolhamos. A mensagem nos olhos dele eram as mesmas que os meus deviam estar passando. Que mal eles poderiam fazer? Não me pareciam perigosos, além do menino mais baixo.

Ninna, diferente de nós dois, bateu os pés no chão.

- Não vamos mesmo!

- Mas Ninna... que mal eles podem nos fazer? – Felipe tentou convence-la.

- Não vou com a cara deles! Principalmente a desse pirralho punk! – ela apontou para Nico. O mesmo fechou a cara. Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por Percy.

- Deixa pra lá, Nico.

- Vamos Ninna. É bom que eles falam o que precisam logo e aí nós vamos embora – argumentei. Ninna pareceu pensar, antes de acenar com a cabeça, aceitando.

- Ei, Ei, Ei! E eu? – pela primeira vez ouvi a voz de Andrea, que tinha, por cima do tédio, indignação.

- Hã... Fique aqui com Grover – Percy disse. Andrea fez bico, mas acolheu.

Nós caminhamos um pouco, até estarmos afastados o suficiente.

Annabeth limpou a garganta, e começou a falar.

- Vocês conhecem os deuses olímpicos? – perguntou. Minha cara estava mais ou menos passando essa expressão: Hã?

Eu já tinha ouvido falar, é claro. Deuses como Zeus, Poseidon, Hades... Tá, mas o que isso importava?

- Sim, mas o que tem? – Felipe foi o primeiro a falar.

- Bem... Eles existem. Todos eles vivem atualmente, no monte Olimpo, que fica no topo do Empire State Building. Nós – ela apontou para si mesma, Percy e Nico – Somos meios-sangues, ou seja, filhos de mortais com deuses. E... Bem... Vocês também são.

- Somos o que? – Ninna indagou com a voz elevada em uma oitava. Seu rosto já estava ficando vermelho, indicando nervosismo.

Eu também estava chocada. Eles eram loucos? Deuses do Olimpo? Meios-sangues? Eu também?

- Isso mesmo, cabeça de fogo – Nico zombou, com um sorriso debochado. Com a ajuda de Felipe, tive que segurar Ninna, para que essa não pulasse no garoto.

- Para vocês perceberem que estamos falando a verdade, escutem – Annabeth sorriu – Provavelmente, vocês tem dislexia, transtorno déficit de atenção e coisas estranhas e fora da compreensão acontecem. Nunca se mantém em uma escola por mais de um ano, estou enganada?

Tá, agora é que meu queixo caia. Como ela sabia de tudo aquilo?

Nem Ninna nem Felipe ousaram falar algo, e dava para ver em seus rostos, a perplexidade e o choque, tal como eu sabia que estava.

Mas o incrível, é que aquela história não me parecia absurda. Era como se, no interior da minha alma, eu já soubesse de tudo. E aquela história também explicava a criatura que tinha me seguido hoje. Eu também tinha pirado?

- Olha, eu sei que isso parece coisa de doido, mas acreditem. – Percy deu um meio sorriso nostálgico – Meio-sangues como nós atraem muitos monstros. É perigoso andar por aí. E é exatamente por isso que estamos aqui. Precisamos leva-los para o Acampamento Meio Sangue.

Era muita informação para minha cabeça.

- Há! Vocês esperam que nós acreditemos nisso? - Ninna sorriu meio histérica. Ela não parecia ter segurança ao falar. Também via a lógica nas palavras deles.

Respirei fundo. Virei-me para Percy e contei o episódio que vivera a pouco com a mulher-cobra. Não sei ao certo porque, mas emiti o fato de ter sido salva pelo homem desconhecido. Contei que tinha conseguido fugir. Por uma fração de segundo, ele arregalou os olhos, sussurrando algo como _dracanae. _Ele sabia que bicho era aquele.

Ninna me olhou preocupada, tentando localizar algum ferimento ou coisa parecida.

- Viram? É perigoso. No acampamento, vocês estarão seguros. Treinarão, e dependendo de quem forem filhos, terão vários meios-irmãos.

Ai que pesadelo.

- Mas... E Andrea? – Felipe perguntou, esticando o pescoço para visualizar nossa amiga.

- Sinto muito, mas ela é uma mortal. Não pode vir com a gente. – Nico disse, mas ele não parecia sentir nada.

- E quem disse que nós vamos com vocês, Pirralho Punk? – Ninna rangeu os dentes, tentando se controlar. Não sei bem o porquê, mas ela nunca se irritara tanto com uma pessoa quanto tinha se irritado com Nico.

- Tudo ótimo. Se não forem com a gente, divirtam-se virando comida de monstro. Vou ficar muito feliz ao ver sua morte. Tenho pena de meu pai, que vai ter que aguentar alguém como você. – ele meteu o dedo na cara de Ninna.

Quem era o pai dele então? Lembre-se Silícia... Quem era o Deus dos Mortos? Algo com A... Ares? Não. Estava perto... A... Ades... Hades!

- Seu pai é Hades? – perguntei, e me repreendi pela pergunta estúpida.

- É sim. Conhece outro Deus dos Mortos? – Nico disse, virando-se para mim.

- Silícia... Não acredita neles, acredita? – Felipe me olhou. Ele acreditava, mas não queria aceitar.

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Uma grande parte de mim não queria acreditar, mas outra parte, ainda maior, dizia que era o certo a fazer. Minha voz tremeu quando eu terminei a frase – Eu... Eu acredito.

Annabeth e Percy sorriram abertamente para mim. Nico só bufou. Ninna e Felipe me olharam como se eu fosse louca.

- O que? – berrou minha irmãzinha.

- Você não está falando sério Silícia! – Felipe continuou.

- Estou falando muito sério, sim! É a única teoria que explica tudo o que andamos passando! Eu quero acreditar! – retruquei – Eu vou para esse acampamento, se não quiserem ir, não vão!

Ninna abaixou a cabeça e Felipe me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Temos problemas! – escutei a voz de Grover, enquanto este corria em nossa direção, junto de Andrea. Tinha me esquecido totalmente deles.

Atrás deles vinha uma coisa. Uma coisa que não parecia ser amistosa. Era enorme, verde, parecida com uma cobra-dragão e o pior... Tinha 9 cabeças.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar daquele bicho antes. Era uma hidra. Ouvira dizer que Hercules a tinha derrotado. Então... como ela estava na minha frente agora?

- Ah cara! Esse bicho de novo? – praguejou Percy, tirando uma caneta do bolso.

Ei, é impressão minha, ou aquela caneta _realmente_ virou uma espada?

Ainda meio chocada pelo que estava vendo, nem notei direito quando Annabeth sacou uma faca e Nico começou a gritar para que corrêssemos. Grover começou a nos empurrar. Andrea parecia pouco assustada, como se não estivesse vendo aquela coisa enorme vindo em nossa direção.

- Wow! Para que tanto escândalo? São só umas cobrinhas. Se a gente ficar paradinho, elas vão embora – ela disse. Como assim, umas cobrinhas? Ela chamava aquilo de cobrinhas?

- Não pare de correr! – Grover gritou me fazendo ver que tinha parado. As minhas pernas ainda doíam pelo esforço feito mais cedo. Mesmo assim, não era hora de fraquejar.

A hidra sibilava, tentando passar por Percy e Annabeth, mas não obtinha sucesso. Os dois a distraiam, e sempre desviavam quando ela soltava veneno. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu depois, já que tudo o que vi, foi Percy fincando com força a espada no torso da hidra, que sumiu em uma nuvem de pó.

Bem, essa foi fácil.

Parei de correr novamente. Ninna parecia ainda mais irritada, com o rosto vermelho pela corrida e com a testa franzida. Felipe estava no mínimo, incrédulo.

- Sabe... acho que agora vocês vem conosco – Grover disse, tirando da mochila que carregava em suas costas uma garrafa térmica. Exalava cheiro de café.

Nós três assentimos a cabeça, ainda chocados. Andrea não parecia nem aí, mas isso era normal dela.

- Como assim? Vão aonde? – Andrea especulou, com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Vamos para um acampamento. E você não vai junto – Ninna jogou as palavras encima de Andrea, que revirou os olhos como se isso não a importasse. Pegou seu celular e chamou a limusine particular dela.

Quando esta chegou, Andrea simplesmente entrou e foi embora.

- Ela sempre foi assim? – Percy perguntou para Felipe.

- Hmm, não. Hoje ela estava de bom-humor – ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. Era verdade.

- Ok, vocês venceram. – Ninna pareceu contrariada – Vamos logo para esse Acampamento-Não-Sei-O-Que.

Eles nos guiaram até um lugar meio distante, onde jaziam 7... cavalos-alados?

Era só o que me faltava. Os pégasos existiam também?

- Blackjack... Conseguimos. Avise a Porkpie, Fairytale e Vincky para que peguem leve com os novatos – Percy falou com o pégaso preto. Ele relinchou, parecendo alegre.

Percy me indicou um cavalo marrom, e disse que se chamava Vincky. Admito que fiquei com um pouco de medo de montar nele, mas assim que ele levantou voo e eu senti o vento no meu rosto, esqueci qualquer sentimento negativo que eu podia ter no momento.

As paisagens mudavam abaixo de nós, e agora, a noite já se fazia presente. O sono começava a me dominar, mas eu não me permiti dormir.

Meus olhos já estavam se fechando quando finalmente vi uma colina, com diversas construções. A ultima coisa que me lembro te ter visto era um homem montado em um cavalo, vindo em minha direção.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo, é isso.

Se gostaram, comentem, e se não gostaram, comentem também e me digam no que posso melhorar!

Próximo capítulo, próximo domingo.

Espero vê-los logo ^^


End file.
